Lucky
by KagamineKagami
Summary: Sengoku Kiyosumi tries to spread St Patrick's Day cheer at Hyoutei


Lucky

**Happy St Patrick's Day, everyone! -Rin**

Sengoku Kiyosumi's favorite holiday was St Patrick's Day. He would wear as much green and as many shamrocks as possible, to the annoyance of his teammates. By the end of the day, every year, the little foam-and-glitter shamrocks he had stuck to his shirt (and the outlandish green hat he wore) had always fallen off all over the school and courts.

Since his teammates couldn't appreciate his foot-tall, bright green hat (complete with blinking LED shamrocks), Sengoku decided to go spread the cheer (and luck) at other schools. He got on a bus and asked the driver where the nearest junior high school was.

"Well..." The man seemed distracted by Sengoku's rapidly-flashing hat. "That'd be Hyoutei Gakuen."

"I'll go there, then." Sengoku paid the fare, then noticed the driver staring at his hat. "You like it? I put extra glitter on it this morning." He sat down while the driver wondered about the sanity of the younger generation.

When he stepped off the bus in front of Hyoutei, Sengoku pulled a pair of green sunglasses with shamrock-shaped lenses out of his pocket and put them on. _Hopefully I'll meet some cute girls while I'm here. _He thought as he made his way to the tennis courts. _After all, today is extra lucky!_

The sounds of after-school practice, which he'd skipped at his own school, led him to the courts, where he found plenty of cute girls-all of them more interested in Atobe Keigo than him. Now that just wasn't fair, how could every girl in Hyoutei be a member of the Atobe Fan Club? _I need a fan club too._ He decided.

Well, he could still spread some St Patrick's Day cheer. He adjusted his hat and went looking for the regulars. At least _they_ wouldn't be too in love with Atobe to talk to him. He hoped.

They found him before he found them. Akutagawa Jirou had tugged on Atobe's sleeve and shouted for all the world to hear.

"Hey, Keigo, isn't that Sengoku from Yamabuki? He's pretty cool, but what's he doing here? I'm gonna go say hi!" Finally, he was getting some recognition. _And I deserve it, too. Who else is this cool?_ He was startled from trying to decide which of his tennis techniques was coolest by Jirou's loud voice right by his ear.

"Hiiiiii!" He jumped, but decided to play it cool and pretend he wasn't surprised. Yeah, that would work.

"Hi." So cool.

"What are you doing here? Did you come to-" Jirou stopped talking when he noticed Sengoku's hat. This pleased Sengoku. After all, it wasn't every day he had the opportunity to render people speechless with his amazing good looks.

"That's the coolest hat I've ever seen! Where did you get it? I want one!" Sengoku laughed.

"This, my friend, is a special hat. I made it myself, just for St Patrick's Day." He struck a pose, to better allow Jirou to admire his hat.

"That's so cool! I'm gonna tell Keigo." He ran back to his captain, gesturing wildly as he spoke.

"Keigo! Look at his hat, isn't it cool? He made it himself! Do you think I could make one like that, too?" Atobe looked at the hat in question and wrinkled his nose in distaste.

"I'm not sure you should. It's rather blinding." Honestly, lights did _not_ belong on hats. Didn't people know that? Atobe sniffed haughtily.

"I know! That's the best part!" Jirou ran back to Sengoku. "Can I try it on? Pretty please?"

"Sure." Sengoku took off his magnificent hat, feeling that his generosity was at least equally as magnificent, and handed it to Jirou, who promptly stuck it on his head and ran back to Atobe.

"Keigoooo! It's so cool! You have to try it on too!" And he took the hat off and plonked it on Atobe's head. By now many people had stopped practice to stare, and they were whispering about Atobe and the hat.

Atobe knew that the hat was awful, but he didn't want it to sully his fans' image of him, so he held a hand above his head and snapped.

"Be awed by my prowess!" The girls squealed to each other how amazing he was, and the guys all found themselves wanting their own Sengoku hat.

Sengoku, however, was not impressed. He wanted his hat back. _He_ was supposed to be the one showing off in that hat, not Atobe. He snatched it from the Hyoutei captain's head and put it back on. He sighed happily at the return of his precious hat, but Shishido Ryou snorted.

"No matter who wears it, it looks dumb." Sengoku and Atobe gasped indignantly.

"This hat is a masterpiece!"

"Ore-sama is not capable of looking dumb!" Otori Choutarou stood next to Shishido, smiling.

"I think it looks nice, Shishido-sempai." Shishido grunted and blushed slightly.

"You would. But I guess it's not all that bad." Sengoku was astounded. His wonderful hat, being ridiculed by that uncouth dash specialist, who changed his mind at the slightest word from his doubles partner? Sengoku's hat was better than that. If they couldn't appreciate its genius, he would leave.

But first...

"Y'know, I did come here for a reason." They all looked at him.

"And what might that be?" Atobe was ready for that eyesore to leave. And take the hat with him.

"It's St Patrick's Day. And none of you are wearing green." He grinned and pinched the nearest regular, who happened to be Shishido, before moving on to make sure he got all eight of them before they could run away.

On the way out, he ran past Shishido, pinching him again. "That one's for my hat!"

"Hey!" Shishido ran after him, determined to pinch him back. Or punch him.

"Wait, Shishido-sempai!" Choutarou followed Shishido.

"Practice is _not_ over!" Atobe yelled after them, but they didn't stop. "Kabaji!" He snapped.

"Usu." Kabaji followed, intending to bring them back.

"I wanna play tag, too!" Jirou punched Gakuto in the arm. "Tag! You're it!" He ran off, Gakuto following after, yelling ("You punched me!").

By now, only Atobe, Oshitari, and Hiyoshi were still on the court. Atobe looked at Oshitari and shook his head sadly.

"You and I are the only sane ones." Oshitari nodded in agreement, and Hiyoshi made a noise of protest.

"What about me?"

"Oh. Ore-sama forgot you were here."


End file.
